


Missed (Super)tunities

by ForestBlue (forestblue)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, One Shot, but i didn't know if to tag them as characters, clexahalloweenweek, i don't know what else to tag this because it's very late, jasper and anya are mentioned, so if anyone else has any ideas hit me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestblue/pseuds/ForestBlue
Summary: for #ClexaHalloweenWeek:A silly one-shot of Lexa and Clarke going to Raven's superhero/villain themed Halloween party.





	Missed (Super)tunities

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this tonight because I totally forgot about Clexa Halloween Week and missed the first few days oh no :( This is for the free day, as I think I want to write some sort of Hogwarts AU for Halloween/Witches day!
> 
> I don't have much else to say at 1:33am and also the title sucks and I have no idea what else to put there, so go forth and enjoy!

Lexa isn’t big on superheroes, so when Clarke asks her which one she’ll be going as at Raven’s Halloween party, she just blurts out the first name that pops into her mind. It probably doesn’t help that Clarke just came out of the shower and is thus clad in only a towel, her hair and skin still slightly wet… and is that a drop of water running down Clarke’s chest?

(Lexa generally doesn’t ogle her girlfriend, but she has _eyes_ , and Clarke is… honestly, she’d be concerned if the sight of Clarke in a towel _didn’t_ distract her.)

“Hmm, that’s cool,” Clarke hums thoughtfully. “If that’s your choice, then we’ll coordinate. I’ll go as your super-nemesis,” she grins and waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Lexa frowns for a moment, not knowing the character that Clarke is talking about, but she lets it go and shrugs.

“Okay. Where do we get the- oomph!”

She’s interrupted by Clarke’s _naked_ (wait, when did _that_ happen?) body barreling into her and tackling her onto the bed, and any possible protests are quickly silenced by her girlfriend’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven, dressed as a very flamboyant Doctor Strange (her costumes are always a very… _liberal_ interpretation of the character), stands in the doorway of her apartment, judging everyone’s superhero costumes as they arrive. Octavia and Lincoln arrive together as Batman and Batwoman, respectively, both opting for tight leather pants which-

“ _Damn_. Your asses look amazing!” Raven whistles, waving them inside and ruffling Lincoln’s red wig as he passes by. Octavia shoots her a dirty look.

“Hey! I spent a lot of time making his hair look nice,” she complains.

“Plus, this is the first time I get to experience having long hair, so I want to make the most of it,” Lincoln adds, then flips his hair to hit Raven squarely in the face.

“Buzzkill,” Raven grumbles as the couple goes further into the apartment. “Just for that, neither of you is winning best costume!” she yells after them.

“There isn’t a prize, anyway!” Octavia’s smart reply comes immediately from the kitchen.

“The prize is bragging rights!” she yells back before she hears another knock on the door. She opens it to reveal Lexa in some sort of super-suit, and Clarke in a… formal suit? With a bald cap?

“Uh, hey guys,” she starts hesitantly, “welcome to _Casa de Raven_ ,” she bows with a flourish. “Who are you guys supposed to be anyway? There’s way too many Supers for me to be able to guess yours, Lexa, and Clarke is… well, she always picks weird costumes, so I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“We’re Superman and Lex Luthor,” Clarke says as if it should be obvious and grins (a bit too) widely at Raven.

(Clarke likes to get into the character she’s dressed as; Lexa assumes this _nemesis_ of Superman’s is a bit deranged, or something.)

Raven blinks at them.

“Um, why didn’t _you_ go as Superman and let Lexa go as Lex Luthor? Seems to me like you missed an opportunity there,” she says with her best impression of an innocent smile which isn’t actually very convincing, making Lexa suspicious. Unfortunately, all the superhero-talk goes right over Lexa’s head and she’s left helplessly watching her girlfriend remain oblivious to whatever _brilliant_ idea Raven came up with.

(Lexa’s not sure if this is one of Raven’s _actually_ smart ideas, or one of her… self-proclaimed _brilliant_ ideas, which generally result in chaos or possibly an explosion. Sometimes both.)

“Well, I asked her what she wanted to go as and then picked something to go with it,” Clarke says matter-of-factly. “Besides, I like villains and Lexa doesn’t, and her hair is way too gorgeous to be hidden beneath a bald cap,” she adds.

Raven nods and purses her lips, trying not to laugh.

“Well, it’s just that-”

“Clarke, it doesn’t matter. You know Raven likes to-”

“It’s just what, Raven?” Clarke cuts her off and glares impatiently at Raven.

Lexa sighs. There’s no backtracking once Clarke becomes invested in something; she gets so stubborn that nothing – and _nobody_ – can change her mind. Once, Raven jokingly said that they should watch that YouTube video with all the S _tar Wars_ movies playing at once before going to see _The Force Awakens_ so that the ones in the group who hadn’t seen them would get a fast-forwarded experience… and then Clarke took it as a challenge and sat everyone down in front of her TV, making them go through the incomprehensible horror of watching six movies at once. Lexa shudders in remembrance; her eyes and ears had never felt so assaulted before, and she once heard _Anya_ having sex.

“-doesn’t matter. It’s a lost opportunity now, Clarke,” Raven smirks.

“I don’t care,” Clarke declares petulantly. “You mentioned it, so you might as well just tell me,” she continues their back-and-forth – which, at this point, Lexa is sure is a very carefully orchestrated build-up by Raven for something that will piss Clarke off.

Raven grins almost as widely as Clarke had earlier, and goes in for the kill.

“Well, alright. If you insist,” she smiles like a child in a candy shop, or a _Raven in a pyrotechnics shop_ , as the case may be. “You’re _Clarke_ , and Superman’s alter ego is _Clark_ Kent.” Here, Raven pauses to enjoy the look of Clarke’s face, which is considerably paler than mere moments ago, and smirks at the effect her words are having.

“Lexa is… well, _Lex_ , and do I need to mention _Lex_ Luthor?” Raven finishes and bursts out laughing.

Even Lexa understands the idea, though she doesn’t know the characters. A look at her girlfriend’s face tells her that Raven’s plan has indeed worked, because Clarke looks as if she just facepalmed with a foot. Raven has insulted both Clarke’s vast knowledge of superheroes, as well as her capability of including puns in anything – puns being very highly regarded in their group, to Lexa’s dismay. As a reaction to her last thought, Lexa’s face scrunches up in that way that it always does when puns are involved. Raven calms down only to catch the couple’s expressions; needless to say, it immediately provokes another fit of hysterical laughter.

Lexa rolls her eyes and grabs Clarke’s hand to lead her past Raven; at this rate, they’ll forever be stuck at the door and Raven will choke to death because of laughing so hard, so it’s better to just take themselves out of the equation while she recovers. Lexa leans against the wall next to the kitchen while Clarke goes to get them something to drink, and is treated to the spectacle of Bellamy coming through the already-open door… and if she thought Raven was laughing hysterically earlier, Lexa doesn’t know what to categorize the sounds that she’s making right now as anything other than _howling_. Bellamy’s scowl deepens as Raven takes out her phone and snaps a few pictures of his costume.

“Oh god, this is _purr-fect_! I mean, I know you _had_ to dress up like this because of our bet, but _man_ ,” she wipes at the tears in her eyes, “I didn’t know just how hilarious you’d look with _cat ears_.”

“Fuck you, Reyes,” Bellamy grumbles and pushes his way past her, his face getting furiously red when Raven notices the tail poking out of a hole in the back of his pants and laughs so hard that she falls flat on her ass.

Lexa can’t stop herself from chuckling as she observes the scene – Bellamy _does_ look both adorable and hilarious in his, she assumes, Catwoman costume. _No one_ bets against Raven, ever, for _exactly_ that reason, and Lexa is surprised that the rocket scientist managed to rope Bellamy into accepting a bet. Although, Raven _is_ a genius, so if anyone can do it even _after_ the ‘streaking Jasper getting arrested’ incident, it’s her.

She shakes her head at her friends’ antics, wondering just how she got to be part of such a crazy group. That’s how Clarke finds her when she comes from the kitchen with two beers, and as Lexa gets a dopey grin at the sight of her temporarily bald girlfriend, she understands.

She’d do anything for Clarke, even if it means dressing up as superheroes she doesn’t care about, and being made fun of for being a ‘snob’ and not understanding pop culture references. If crazy friends come as a package deal with Clarke, then Lexa gladly accepts them, embracing their craziness. Besides, Lexa gets to laugh _with_ them and they never make her feel _bad_ for ‘living under a Shakespeare-shaped rock’ (Jasper’s words – not accurate _at all_ , since Lexa doesn’t even like Shakespeare, but she gets the idea). They accept her for who she is, and see her as part of their family, and she couldn’t be more grateful for that.

(If she were drunk, Lexa would say all of this out loud to Clarke, adding that she’s probably a bit crazy, too – crazy _in love_. Thankfully, she’s not, because _that_ would probably be the lamest thing she’s ever said – even though she once asked if Star Trek was the one with the laser swords – and no one would let her forget it.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let everyone know that this story was made possible by my partner who came up with the idea of Lexa dressing up as Superman and someone asking Clarke why /she/ didn't think of choosing that as her costume because Clarke/Clark. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I know I'm not that great with humor, and if you have anything to say about this story, leave a comment here or an ask @forest-blue on tumblr!


End file.
